Organic light-emitting devices, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), have been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency, where light emission efficiency is defined and hereafter used for mean photoluminescence quantum efficiency, electroluminescence quantum efficiency, or both as appropriate thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light-emitting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. There are studies relating to an organic electroluminescent device utilizing a compound containing a carbazole structure, which are found among them, and some proposals have been made hitherto.
For example, PTL 1 describes the use of the following triazine compounds substituted by a 3,6-bis(dimethylamino)-9-carbazolyl group or a 3,6-bis(diphenylamino)-9-carbazolyl group as a host material of a light-emitting layer of an organic electroluminescent device.

PTL 2 describes the use of the following triazine compound substituted by a 3,6-bis(9-carbazolyl)-9-carbazolyl group as a host material of a light-emitting layer of an organic electroluminescent device.
